1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a folding machine, and more particularly to a web product folding and stacking machine, used for benefiting to keep the interfolded web products in integrity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional web product folding and stacking machine 10 is shown comprising two folding line making wheels 11, two folding fingers 13, a first carrier unit 15, a stoppage unit 17 and a holder 19. The two folding line making wheels 11 are rotatable in reversed directions to cause each web product 12 to form a folding line. The folding fingers 13 are adapted to stack up folded web product 12 on the first carrier unit 15 for enabling the web products 12 to be stacked up in an interfolded condition.
The stoppage unit 17 is adapted to isolate the interfolded web product 12, and the stoppage unit 17 and the holder 19 can be adapted to deliver the interfolded web product 12. When the stoppage unit 17 and the holder 19 are moved downwards, one web product 121 will be exposed to the outside of the stoppage unit 17. Normally, the length L of the stoppage unit 17 is smaller than the width L1 of the interfolded web products 12. Thus, the stoppage unit 17 cannot holds down the web product 121 entirely. When this situation occurs, the width L2 of the web product 121 that is exposed to the outside will be greater than the width L1 of the interfolded web products 12, resulting in unkempt stack of interfolded web products 12, as shown in FIG. 1A.
If the length L3 of the stoppage unit 17 is approximately equal to the width L1 of the interfolded web products 12, the stoppage unit 17 will be able to hold down one web product 121 that is exposed to the outside, enabling the width L2 of the exposed web product 121 to be approximately equal to the width L1 of the interfolded web products 12 after folding. Thus, interfolded web products 12 can be kept in integrity. However, when the length L3 of the stoppage unit 17 is increased, the extending stoppage unit 17 will pierce the web products 12. For example, the extending path R of the stoppage unit 17 will intersect with the web products 12 at the folding line making wheels 11 or the folding fingers 13, thereby damaging the structure of the web products 12, as shown in FIG. 1B.